Alone?
by LunasThe Quibbler
Summary: And suddenly you are alone
1. Chapter 1

Steve Anderson stroked thoughtful his chin, as he glanced at the clock. Just as he wanted to turn back to his reports, there was a knock at his door. "Please come in!" said Steve. Hesitantly Auror Weasley stepped into the office. Steve showed invitingly on the chair in front of his desk. After the young man was seated, his boss leaned relaxed back in his chair and watched Ron Weasely a moment in silence, who slipped uneasily in his chair back and forth: "Sir, you wanted to see me?" – Steve nodded: "I've really only one question for you. Why the hell…" – Auror Weasley smiled slightly – "on my desk are only applications from the Aurors Potter and Davis, and none from you?" – Surprised Ron replied: "Sir, it is the position of the 'squad leader'!" - "Exactly, and therefore all team leaders can apply for this job, and if I'm not mistaken, you are a team leader for a year and may I add, a pretty damn good!" – Ron blushed embarrassed. – "So, I think you owe me an explanation!" – "Sir, Harry, uh, Auror Potter is much more qualified, than I am." – "Sorry, but I think this is Bullocks", interrupted him Steve, "Ron, you are unbeatable in strategy, your track record speaks for you and your team is 100% behind you!" – The young Auror protested vehemently: "I have never seen myself as a management person. I like to be a good team leader, but the squad leader is a different story!" Steve leaned forward and spoke forcefully to Ron: "We both know, why you don't endeavor to get this job, because Auror Potter, who's your best friend, seeking this position. I'm right?" Ron fell silent and looked at his hands. Steve sighed: "I admire your loyalty, but you will not get anywhere in life. Unfortunately I, of course, cannot force you, but I strongly urge you, to think about a applying!" Auror Weasley looked up and nodded.

A few days later at the Burrow

"Dad, can I just talk to you?" – Arthur Weasley turned around and beamed at his son: "You're just in time. Look here", he was holding a toaster in his hand, "this appliance gave me your sister-in-law, Audrey.", frowning he looked at the toaster, "She said it is a rooster or something like that!" – "You mean toaster!" – Arthur eyes light up: "Exactly, toaster. Do you know how this toaster works?" Sighing, his son explained him the appliance: ".. and after a certain time, the toast thrown down out of the toaster." Thrilled Arthur looked down at his toaster: "Also, a toaster is an electrical appliance for toasting bread?" – "Yes!", Ron answered impatiently, "Dad, I need your advice in a really urgent matter." – "Sure, what is it?", distracted Arthur pressed the switch on the toaster down. – "It is about the advertised position as squad leader – you've heard of it?" – Ron's father scratched his neck: "Is not that the position, to which Harry is applying?" – "That's right!", confirmed his son, but as he wanted to continue, the switch of the toaster snatched up with a 'Peng'. Fascinated turned Arthur back to his toaster: "Wow, without any electrics, do you think, I could roast a toast without power as well?", he glanced up questioningly, but his son had left the shed already.

Undecided Ron stood in the doorway to the kitchen, where his mother was sitting at the table, lost in thought. He pulled himself together and cleared his throat: "Mum, are you okay? You look so, uh, lost!" – "Rubbish, I'm all right!", she waved her quill, "I consider just, what we need for Harry's surprise party!" – "Harry's surprise party?" – His mother beamed from ear to ear: "His promotion deserves a party, you don't think too!" – "But I thought the decision, who will be the new squad is not until next week?" – "A great party calls for a long planning", she winked, "and who knows, maybe we have to celebrate more than a promotion." – "Mum, you don't want to wait? Who knows, maybe someone else gets the job." His mother snorted: "Who, but Harry, has earned the promotion – tell me only one!" When Ron said nothing, she looked triumphant: "My point exactly!" As her son was about to leave the kitchen, she called him back: "By the way, I will also invite Hermione!" – Ron shrugged his shoulders: "Fine by me.".

On the same evening in the Quidditchstadium

Harry nudged his friend with his elbow: "Why the long face? The Cannons are today in top shape, maybe they win once for a change." Ron smiled crookedly: "Hey, otherwise I'm the optimist." – Harry grinned: "I have currently a real lucky streak," – His friend looked at him with raised eyebrows – "both at work and in love!", he leaned over to his friend and whispered to him, "I'm going to propose to Ginny!" Ron slapped him amicable on the back: "Is about time, that you make an honest woman of my sister. Mum will freak out, when she hears of it!" – "First things first! It has to work with my promotion, then.." – Ron interrupted: "Why is that - after all you're not dependent on the content of a squad leader?" - Harry nodded in agreement: "No, money is not the reason. My job as a team leader is too dangerous for a family man and.." – "Wait", Ron shouted excitedly, but immediately lowered his voice, as he noticed how curious eyes turned to them, "family man – does this mean? – Harry nodded, sheepishly but overjoyed. – "Wow! I'm speechless!" Suddenly Rons eyes widened in terror: "Bloody hell, that means, you ha with my sister? Merlin, now I feel sick!" Laughing, Harry nudged him with his elbow.

The following morning 

Steve saw disappointed at the young Auror: "Are you really sure? Such an opportunity offers not often!" Ron nodded miserably: "I know!" – "Well, I have to accept your decision, I hope only, that you will never regret this!

A few days later

Ron knocked with a knife against his bottle butterbeer and shouted: "I would like to propose a toast." He looked at his sister and his best friend: "We are happy to celebrate the engagement of the perfect couple", he grinned, "and we, your future brother-in-laws, are so happy that you, Harry, has made this decision to marry our sister before the birth of Potter Junior." – Harry blushed and Ginny rolled her eyes – "and without us having to threaten you with a gun." – The guests laughed amused – " We wish you happiness and love down through the years. Please raise your glasses with me in a toast", he waited until all the guests had raised their glasses, "to Ginny and Harry!" After everyone had been drinking, he continued, "We celebrate today not only the engagement, but also the promotion of Harry. Mate, I am excited for you and wish you all the very best for your new role at work. Now take a few days off, so you can unwind and spend some time with your best friend!" – Harry laughed and shook his head – "No?", Ron sighed exaggerated, but then he raised his glass again, "Congratulations on a well deserved promotion as the new squad leader - to Harry Potter!"

Harry's first day at work as new squad leader

Harry finished his first mission briefing as squad leader with the words: "So, ladies and gentlemen, good luck and be careful!". Ron, as the other, pushed his operational papers together and stood up. Smiling, he stepped beside Harry and clapped him comradely on the shoulder: "Good work, Harry." Embarrassed Harry had to observe, how thereupon the Aurors Davis and Thomsen looked at each other. Just when his friend wanted to leave the office, Harry called: "Auror Weasley!" Surprised Ron remained standing at the conference table and looked at Harry expectantly, who waited until the other team leaders had to leave the room: "Could you call me from now on in the presence of the other team leaders 'Auror Potter', please.", when he saw the stunned look of Ron, he cleared his throat and added hastily, "I don't want, that the others think, I prefer you, you know, since you're my best friend!" Ron had the feeling that someone, no, not someone, but Harry, punched him in the stomach. He nodded and left the room without saying a word.

A few weeks later

Horrified watched Ron, as Davis the on the ground lying man several times kicked in the stomach. Angrily he pulled Davis off of the defenseless man. Davis tore himself away and yelled at Ron: "That's my capture, so stay away from me and", he came very close to Ron and hissed: "never ever touch me again, have you understood!" – "Are you insane? Until now, Mr. Peters is only a suspect!", Ron yelled back and shoved Davis aside, to kneel beside the man, "Shit, he is unconscious. He must quickly into the hospital." He conjured his Patronus and sent a message to St. Mungo, Then he took off his jacket, with which he covered Peters. Davis laughed scornfully: "Only a dead Death Eater is a good Death Eater!" Ron turned his head and looked up at Davis, who narrowed his eyes: "What? Ah, I see", he nodded with his chin to the injured: "this a nice story for the chosen one from his sidekick, right!" – "If you think, that I will report thereof Auror Potter, then yes!" Ron pointed Peters "But for now, this man is my first priorit.

"Sir, can I have a word?" – Harry saw up from his report: "Auror Davis, what can I do for you?" – "It's about Auror Weasley." Harry looked at him astonished: "You have a problem with Auror Weasley?" – "Regrettably!" – "Go ahead" – "Working with him are currently just not possible.", Harry waved Davis to continue, "Auror Weasley permanently undermines my authority. Today, for example, after we had Frank Peters under observation for two days, stood clearly establishes, that he sympathizes with the Death Eaters. But after I had captured Peters, Auror Weasley freaked out. He screamed at me, that Peters is an innocent man and removed his shackles. Of course Peters took advantage of this, and I was forced to use violence against him." – Harry shook his head: "Sorry, but I can not believe this!" – Davis sighed sadly: "I know, that you are friends with Auror Weasley, but for some time something is not right with him. Maybe it has to do with the fact, that you and not he was promoted!" – "Auror Weasley never wanted to be squad leader!" – "Mmh, you're sure? I have indeed heard something else" – Harry frowned – Davis waved off: "Maybe it's just rumors." – Lost in thought, Harry looked down at his desk, so he could not see, how Davis cold eyes gleamed satisfied. When he looked up again, Davis had regained his composure. Harry straightened up: "Can anyone attest this incident?" – "Sadly not!" Harry saw Davis in his eyes: "I'll talk to Auror Weasley and work it out, despite the fact that Auror Weasley is my friend." – "I expected nothing else, Sir!"

One hour later Harry asked Ron without explanation about the incident with Peters. When Ron finished with his version of the incident, Harry said only: "Thereby Auror Davis's word stands against yours." Ron nodded: "Unluckily Peters fell into a coma, so there are no witnesses" – Harry stroked thoughtfully his chin: "I have still one last questionl.." – Ron looked quizzically at his friend – "Is it true, that you've tried to get the job as the new squad leader?" – "No!" – Harry narrowed his eyes: "But since I have heard anything else!" – Ron scratched his neck sheepishly: "Okay, I had played briefly with the idea, but then I decided against it!" – Speechless Harry looked at his friend, who leaned forward and chuckled: "I as squad leader? No way, I was already rubbish as perfect at Hogwarts." – Harry hissed through his clenched teeth: "For you is the whole life only a joke, right? You should have stayed in the joke shop." – Ron's smile faded: "Harry, what is wrong?" – "What's wrong? Are you asking this seriously? Must I remind you, that you have for days not spoken with me, because you thought, that I had smuggled behind your back the paper with my name in the Goblet of Fire. At that time and until now I have never circumvented you. With Davis, I know, where I stand. You see, he plays – unlike you – with open cards!" Harry sneered. Ron closed his eyes briefly and drew a deep breath: "I was at that time only 14 years old" – Harry laughed humorlessly: "And you are apparently still jealous of me." Ron swallowed: "Do you think really that?" – His friend nodded – "then I have nothing more to say!" – "All the better! I want a full report of the today's incident and indeed..", Harry looked at his watch, "until 18.00 o'clock!", undeterred he turned back to his report. Ron stood up and saluted unduly: "Yes, Sir!"

The next morning in the locker room of the Aurors

Jules cheerfully whistling to herself, when she heard behind her the laughing voice of her colleague Ron: "Birds, who are chirping in the morning, gets in the evening the cat." Jules closed the door of her locker and grinned at Ron: "You're just envious, because I can go home and your work shift has just begun, old man!" While Ron opened his locker, he chuckled and muttered: "Old man? I'm only 23 years old". Jules laughed and took her bag: "You going strong to…. Ron?" Jules watched worried, as if frozen Ron stared into his locker. Carefully, she approached Ron: "What's going on", and glanced over his shoulder in the locker."Oh, my God!", horrified she kept a hand over her mouth. In the locker hung a dead rat and on a sign, which was wrapped around her neck, stood 'Ronald B. Weasley'. A pale Ron slammed the locker door and turned to face Jules: "Please Jules, this must stay between us!" – "Under no circumstances, this has to be reported" - Ron looked at her pleadingly. – She sighed: "But you have to promise me, that those, who are responsible for this wickedness, cannot get away with it!" – "I promise!" – She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly .

***

Wordlessly burst Harry into the room with the team leaders, who stared at him surprised. Their superior threw Ron's report on the conference table and hissed: "I said a full report!", he raised an eyebrow and added: "And Auror Weasley, please this time without spelling errors!" Ron blushed and picked up the report. Davis gave Thomsen a triumphant glance across the table.

In the evening

Tired Ron rolled his shoulders as he stood before his closed locker. Sighing, he opened the door. Just as he flung the dead rat in the trash, came the Aurors Davis and Thomsen in the locker room. Silently Ron wanted to walk past them, but Thomsen placed himself in the way and Davis rudely bumped Ron, so that he slammed into the locker. "Watch it!", called gaily Davis. Ron rubbed his aching shoulder. Thomson leaned against the locker next to Ron's and smirked: "Well, how does it feel, when you are no longer the favorite pet from our fucking-harry-potter?" Ron ignored Thomsen and seated himself on the bench, to take off his work-shoes. Thomson continued: "Oh I forgot, he's somebody else, who he keeps warm his bed. How is the bitch called again? Gin.." Before Thomson could pronounce the name of his sister, Ron had already jumped and hit him with a fist in the face. A loud crack was heard and a gush of blood ran out of Thomson's nose. Davis yelled with anger contorted face: "You broke his nose!", while Thomson held a hand to his bleeding nose. Suddenly the voice of Harry came from the door: "What's going on?" – Davis pointed to Ron: "Weasley has broken Thompson the nose!" Harry turned to Ron: "Is that true?" – Ron nodded affirmatively. – "Auror Davis, you accompany Auror Thomson to the infirmary." – Davis gave Ron one last angry look and led than the whining Thomson out of the room – Harry crossed his arms over his chest: "And now to you! Since you don't behave like a team leader, you don't deserve to be one. For a month, you will work as a simple Auror. You can sign up tomorrow morning in the archive, which is - according to my knowledge – undermanned!" Before he left the room, he added mockingly: "You wanted a desk job, now you have it." Ron slammed shut his locker-door.

Hours later

Ron sat at the counter and called out to Hannah: "Firewhiskey, please!" Hannah placed a glass in front of him and filled it with her best firewhiskey. Sympathetically she looked at him and asked softly: "Bad Day?" – Ron laughed bitterly: "Bad life is rather correct!" – She smiled at him encouragingly: "Do you want to talk about it?" – Ron shook his head: "Today I just want to forget". As Hannah wanted to put away the bottle of fire whiskey, he saw straight into her eyes and held the bottle firmly with one hand.

The next day

Harry angrily tore open the door to Ron's office, where Ron calmly grabbed his stuff in the box. Harry held up a crumpled letter: "What is that?" – Without having to take a look at the letter, Ron answered quietly " I think, this is a transfer request, Sir!" – Harry hissed: "I know that this is a transfer request", he ran a hand through his hair and continued, but now in a gentler tone, "Ron, why did you come with it to Anderson and not to me?" His friend picked up the box in his arms, glanced one last time around the office and went to the door. He opened the door, but paused and said firmly, without turning around: "Auror Weasley for you, Sir!"

Molly Weasley put her hands on her hips: "You let yourself move to France?" Ron glanced out the window and whispered: "It is time – I have to go my own way" – "And what about Harry and Hermione?" scolded his mother – Ron frowned and turned to Molly: "What about them?" – "Harry needs a friend, who stands by his side. And if you go to France, the chances, that you come back with Hermione, are worst." – "And what about me?" – "I always thought, that none of my children are selfish, but apparently I've been mistaken." Ron saw out the window again: "I'm for you just Hermione's boyfriend and Harry Potter's mate, right?!" – His mother snorted: "With you these days is not to talk" – "Then it's a good thing, that I'm going" Ron took a handful of Floo powder and turned into the fireplace. Shaking her head, Molly looked at her son: "Why you must always equal to overreact?", she sighed, "Perhaps it is good for your childlike behavior, that you stand for a while on your own feet. Ultimately, Harry can you not always keep away from trouble." Her son murmured: "Yeah, that's me, jealous, selfish, troublemaker and childish Ron Weasley!", and then called loudly: "Ministry Paris!".


	2. Chapter 2

In the entrance to the apartment building of the 48 rue des Martyrs stood the 17 year old Gabrielle Delacour, who had to bite back her laughter with great difficulty. The reason for her amusement was so busy trying to make the concierge of the building himself understood, he had not even noticed her presence behind him. After he had got no further with his few scraps french, he now tried with hands and feet to tell the elderly woman his request. He pointed to himself and then above. As she still looked confused, he pressed the fingertips of his hands to a tip together. Apparently the concierge had understood him now, because her eyes lit up and she cried: "Ah, vous êtes à la recherche d'une église!" Ronald nodded – visibly relieved. Gabrielle bit herself on the bottom lip. The concierge disappeared into her apartment, to come back shortly thereafter with a city map. Ronald's shoulder slumped and he mumbled: "Bloody Hell!", while the woman on a place in the map showed. "Time to intervene!", Gabrielle thought. She cleared her throat loudly. Surprised Ronald was spinning to her: "Gaby?" She grinned and raised her hand in greeting, then turned to the concierge: "Bonjour Madame. Ce jeune homme aimerait voir le loft libre." The woman laughed, reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out a key.

Gabrielle watched with interest as Ronald looked around the Attic flat. Now and then he gave a: "Mmh" of himself, but as he looked out the large skylight, he whispered enthusiastically: "Wow!". She stood beside him and also enjoyed the view. After a while she gave him a sidelong glance: "So, will you rent this apartment or beforehand wait in the Church for inspiration?" Bewildered saw Ronald at her: "What?" – Gabrielle's lips twitched – He blushed: "Oh, that she wanted to show me on the map." She giggled: "What should the poor woman also think otherwise, at your gestures!" Like him previously, she pointed her finger upward and then pressed the fingertips of her hands to a tip together. Ronald folded his arms over his chest: "Heh, that is the international symbol for 'roof'!" Gabrielle snorted. Ronald looked at her and then both started laughing. A little later he wiped his tears of laughter from the corners eyes and smiled warmly at her. Sheepishly coughed Gabrielle: "What do you think about a lunch, I know a lovely restaurant." – "Have you been time? Err, I mean, is not your boyfriend, err, or your parents waiting for you?", he stutters. Now it was time for her to blush: "I don't have a boyfriend, but yes, I have time!" Smiling Ronald looked around once more in the Attic flat, then he mumbled: "I think, I like Paris already!".

Shaking her head watched Gabrielle, how Ronald intensively studied the card with the menu: "Can you understand one word in the card?" – He looked at her over the edge of the card and whispered: "Of course not, but your sister taught me the word for frog leg, which I will eat under any circumstances!", he shuddered disgusted. She rolled her eyes: "What do you think, when I ordered for both of us?" He nodded, beaming, and lay the card aside. Gabrielle signaled to the waiter and called: "Garcon!" After she had given the meal ordering, Ronald looked at her questioningly. She smirked: "No need to worry, I don't ordered frog legs – I heard from Bill, you like slugs much rather!" Ronald paled and mumbled wretched: "Slugs? I hate slugs!" She leaned back and laughed: "Then it's a good thing, that I was only joking." He grumbled to himself.

During the meal Gabrielle told him, that she has gone for one month to the french Auror Academy – contrary to the express wishes of her parents. Curious asked Ronald: "And, what had your parents for you in mind?" She grimaced: "Healer or teacher!" He nodded: "As you, I always wanted to be just an Auror." Lost in thought, he saw down at his plate. Hesitantly, she asked. "Ronald, can I ask you something!" - He glanced up and replied sternly: "But only if you call me no longer 'Ronald', I'm Ron!" – "Okay, RON!" – He bowed his head gratefully – "Why do you cause a transfer to France, even though you barely speak our language?" – Ron's eyes darkened – "I mean, you could have to go to America or Australia, finally, in these countries is English respectively American English the main language." – "Damn, in other countries, they speak also English?" – She kicked him under the table. –

"Ouch, I'm kidding", he pulled away his leg, then he sighed, "The truth? – Gabrielle nodded. – "France is only a Portkeys away from home." She placed her hand on his, which was next to his plate. He smiled sheepishly: "I'm a sissy, right!" As Gabrielle his hand squeezed, he cleared his throat: "Now my turn!" – "Go ahead!" – "What led you today into the 48 rue, uh.." – "..,des Martyrs" – "exactly these." – "Not what, but who. My sister Fleur told me, to cast an eye on you." – "Keep!" – "Pardon?" – Ron blushed: "You said 'to cast an eye on me', but I believe that you mean 'to keep an eye on me'". Confused, she looked at him, until the penny dropped. She blushed as well. They both looked sheepish, seemingly interested, around in the restaurant, in order not to see the other in the eyes.

"Where did you actually learn so perfect English?", Ron asked after a moment. Glad that the awkward moment was over, she chuckled: "After my training I want to go for a year, or longer, to Britain. If possible in the near to my sister and her children, so I am learning every free hour." – He snapped his fingers: "You're Victories godmother, right?" – She nodded proudly. – Ron's eyes were shining with affection: "I love Bill and Fleur's kids, they are just incredible and...", he leaned over and whispered, "don't say that to the two 'A's', but Fleur is my favorite sister-in-law!" – "The two A's?" – "Audrey and Angelina." Gabrielle laughed heartily.

After the meal Ron accompanied the sister from Fleur to her flat. In a comfortable silence the two walked side by side through the streets of Paris, until Gabrielle stopped. She pointed to the building on the right side: "I live here!" – Ron looked at the building from top to bottom: "Nice." – "Do you want to come in?" – Ron's eyes widened – "Merlin, no, I meant to use my Floo!", she stammered. – "Yeah, uh, I'd rather walk", he checked his watch, "in half an hour I take a Portkey towards London. I still have to pack and say goodbye to some friends." Undecided Gabriele stayed at the front door. Ron leaned forward and kissed her cheek: "Merci!", then he turned to leave. – "Ron!" – He stopped. – "You are horrible at french, so what do you think, if I am helping you, to learn our language." – Ron grinned: "That would be great. In return I can teach you a couple of English swear words." She rolled her eyes: "I decline with thanks. However, I've heard you're a real chess player, I've always wanted to beat my father at chess." He beamed, holding out his hand: "Deal!" – Gabrielle grabbed his hand and shook it firmly: "Deal!"

A few weeks later

"Ron?" – "Yeah?" – "Can I ask you a very personal question?" Ron looked up from the chessboard "how personally?" – "It is about Hermione!" – He thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders: "What do you want to know?" – "Why you are no longer together?" – "In short words, girl meets prat, both fall in love, prat remains prat, girl and prat separate." Gabrielle looked at him in disbelief. - He sighed: "Long story." – "I have time!" - He saw thoughtfully on the chessboard: "Do you know that, someone tells you, be careful with the precious teapot, if you are dropping it, then it's broken. And bang, you drop it. My mother always said, you'll break Hermione once her heart. And bang." – "You broke her heart?" – "Actually, my heart is broken too. For Hermione her job comes first, what I understand, she is brilliant. But if you come in the evening in an empty flat and you have no one to talk, then you will at some point pissed. In some weeks I have the landlady of the pub 'to the Leaky Cauldron' more seen, as my girlfriend. One day I asked Hermione to come home on time, so we can talk about our situation. She arrived two hours too late. I packed my bags and moved into the flat about George's Joke Shop. End of the story!" He laughed bitterly: "And the best part is, for my mother, I am the guilty. Any Questions?" – Gabrielle shook her head. – "Then let's keep playing".

Another few weeks later

Cheerful Gabrielle waved to Ron's concierge: "Bonjour, Madame Rousseau!", who waved smiling back. Humming to herself she climbed the stairs to the Attic flat, at the door she knocked three times in a row. From inside was a grumbling to hear: "I'm coming, I'm coming!" and finally, the door was opened by a sleepy Ron: "Gabi, yawn, how you can so early in the morning, yawn, already be so cheerful?" He ran a hand through his already tousled hair. Gabi held up a bag: "I have brought croissants!" Ron beamed: "Okay, I just jump in the shower, then we have breakfast." – "I cook in the meantime coffee", as he grimaced, she added: "and tea for you, of course." When Ron freshly showered came into the kitchen, awaited him already a breakfast table and on his plate a wrapped packet. On Ron's questioning glance Gabi hugged him and whispered in his ear: "Bon anniversaire, Ron!" Ron stuttered: "Ho… w do you know about my birthday?" She broke away from the hug and smirked: "Of course, from my sister." – She pointed to the packet: Don't you want to unpack?" He took the package in his hand and shook it gently. She rolled her eyes: "This is not a bomb!" – He tugged gently on her blond locks: "The highest maxim from us Aurors is constant.." – "Vigilance, I know!", impatiently she took the package from his hand and tore off the wrapping paper. Pouting, he looked at her: "I thought, it's my Birthday?" – "Euh, bien sûr, excusez-moi! Here.", embarrassed, she gave him back her now unpacked gift. – "Oh, French for Beginners, Usborne Language Guide – nice." – She laughed at his disappointed face: "Bill said, that book is easy to read and the picture comics fun to look at." – "Comics? OK, that's improving the book, but it is still a school-book." – "There's more, open the book." – "Wow, tickets for the Quidditch match France against Britain, this is bloody fantastic, merci beaucoup!" Ron beamed over the whole face and hugged Gabi overjoyed.

"Mmm, delicious croissants and jam.", satisfied, Ron patted his belly, when suddenly an owl with her beak at the skylight tapped. Stiffly Ron left the owl in the kitchen and removed the message. Then he gave the owl a piece from a croissant and looked undecided at the rolled piece of paper. "Should I unpack this message for you as well?", Gabi asked innocently. He sighed and smoothed the piece of paper. While he read the message, Gabi watched surprised, how different emotions were reflected in his face, from surprised too disappointed, and finally to sad and bitter. "Ron, what is wrong?", she asked softly. Ron did not reply, but saw absently only on the paper. – "Ron?" – He looked up and forced a smile: "Nothing!". She looked at him doubtfully. Ron crumpled the message and threw it into the trash: "Gabi, can we shift our french-hour, please? I don't feel well." She stared at him searchingly and indeed he began to look pale. "Sure, I tidy only the kitchen and then I disappeared." As Ron wanted to argue, she waved: "No buts, birthday boy, off to bed with you." Tired, he smiled and walked with drooping shoulders out of the kitchen. Gabi waited a few minutes, before she knelt beside the trash and rummaged – in search of the message – through it.

"Dear Ronald, your family wishes you a Happy Birthday. For two months, you're now in France, Ronald, think you not, it's time to quit the sulking? We are deeply concerned about Harry. You know him, he never tells, what oppresses him, but according to Percy and your father, is rumored, that he has problems with some of the Aurors. Your father has already spoken with Robards, there would be no problem, to take back your transfer. Please contact him immediately, so that he can arrange everything necessary. Until then best wishes from Mum and Dad" Trembling with rage Gabi threw the note on the table. Fleur saw amazed, that her sister's eyes were moist. "And you know what? The following day he has applied for one week off." Fleur stroked Gabi's arm soothingly: "This is typical for Ron, he puts his family and friends always before his needs." Her sister gulped: "Do you think, he will return to Britain?" – "I wish, I could answer that question with a no, but.." Gabi flung herself into the arms of her sister and began to cry.


	3. The Hearing

Ordinarily, the employees of the Ministry of Magic had adjusted to no long waits, if they wanted to use the Floo Network. But today, the waiting queue only slowly moved forward. Percy Weasley used his waiting period by reading the evening edition of the Prophet. Suddenly, he was disturbed by a voice behind him: "You are Percy Weasley, right?" Annoyed Percy glanced over his shoulder: "Who wants to know?" – The young woman around 20 years smiled kindly: "Sorry, my name is Jules Thanner." – Impatiently, he looked at her. – "I am a colleague of your brother Ron or rather, I was. After all, he is now working at the international Auror department in Paris!" Percy nodded and focused himself once again in the newspaper. Miss Thanner apparently don't understand the hint and continued: "I hope, Ron is doing well and he likes to work in Paris?" – He grumbled: "He's fine!" Although he had to admit ashamed, that he has with his brother for two, no, three months not spoken. – "I am glad, here the last months were not easy for him!" – Frowned Percy turned to face her: "What are you talking about?" She looked surprised. – Just in this moment shouted a disgruntled voice out of line: "Undersecretary Weasley, you are the next!" – Percy waved sheepishly and stepped into the fireplace. Before the green flames enveloped him, he threw a last glance at the astonished-looking Jules Thanner.

**A few days later **

…. Percy hurried to his office, as he collided with a man. "Excuse me, please" – "Shit, sorry!", called each other man, until they looked aghast at themselves. "Ron?!" – "Perc?" – "What are you doing here, I thought you were in Paris?" – "I'm, I'm. I received for my birthday 'a call for help' from Mum, so I have taken one week free." Sheepishly Percy looked at his brother: "I'm so sorry, I forgot your birthday!" - Ron shrugged his shoulders: "It's okay!", and added, barely audible, "You were not the only one." Percy looked at Ron searchingly, except for a chin beard, his brother appeared as always, although he seemed somehow different. Uncomfortably Ron avoided the gaze of his brother: "Okay, I think, you have to work.", he pointed to the files, which Percy had tucked under the arm, "I better go. Perhaps we will meet one more time, before I return to Paris." – "I come tonight to the Burrow, then you can tell me about Paris!" – Ron rubbed his neck: "Actually, I have tonight a dinner date with Hermione in 'The Leaky Cauldron', where I rented also a room." – Percy hides his astonishment by exclaiming: "For a cup of tea and a slice of apple pie in the canteen I would still have time. After all, I owe you a birthday cake, what you think?" – Ron smiled (a smile, that did not reach his eyes, Percy had shocked to realize): "When I've ever said no to a slice of cake?" – ""Wonderful, I quickly bring the files to my office, Maybe you go ahead and I'll be right?" – "All right. Hey, Perc, what do you want tea or milk coffee?" – "Milk coffee?" – "So, as always a cup of tea for you and me." While Percy watched, how his brother entered the elevator, he thought: "A room in 'The Leaky Cauldron'?"

Ten minutes later he looked searchingly around in the canteen, until his gaze fell on a table at the end of the room, where Ron was sitting with two cups in front of him. Beside the table stood a sinister-looking man, who seemed familiar to him. He pondered 'Davidsen, no Davis.'. Next to Davis was another man, who apparently was not feeling comfortable in his own skin. As Percy hesitantly approached the table, he heard, how Davis spat: ""My, my, the rumors are true" he grinned at the other man, "Potter's lapdog is back!" Ron did not react on the malice. He shook unhurriedly some sugar in his cup and stirred calmly his tea. This serenity annoyed Davis to such an extent, that red stains were visible on his face: "What do you think, Thomsen? Weasley looks to me, as if he needs more needs more sweetness his life!" He took the sugar pot and poured the entire sugar in Ron's teacup. Thereupon any conversation in the canteen stopped and Percy grabbed angrily his wand. But before he could pronounce a spell, Ron glanced up at him and shook his head imperceptibly. Apparently Thomsen noticed Percy, because he nudged Davis and whispered something to him, Davis shook off the arm and sneered: "And as always a coward!", Abruptly, he turned around, and left the canteen. Thomsen, who remained standing beside the table, looked as if he wanted to say something to Ron. But then his courage failed and he left without a word also the canteen. Percy looked at Ron appalled: "What was that?" Ron pushed his teacup away and looked him straight in the eyes: "That is my life as Harry Potter's best mate!".

**Five days later **

Molly Weasley was sitting with George and Percy in the living room. While she was knitting in the Muggle way, her sons talked excited about the latest events in the Auror Department. "Now Minister Shacklebolt demanded a complete investigation of the incident!" – "Therefore the hearing?" – Percy nodded in agreement: "And with all involved persons, including the daughter of the deceased." – "And at the hearing is to clarify, whether Harry fucked up?" – His mother grumbled angrily. – "Sorry, Mum." – "It's a bit more complicated", sighed Percy, "Ron's statement is definitely a decisive factor!" Molly shook her head: "I hope, he shaved in the meantime his ridiculous beard." – George grinned: "Mum, french women has an affinity for 'dangerous' men. I mean, Bill with his long hair and now Ron with his beard!", he stroked his his clean-shaven chin, "Perhaps I should.." – "French women?", his mother interrupted him frowning. George winked: "Bill thinks, that our Ickle Ronniekins has captured the heart of Gabrielle Delacour." – His mother sighed: "Your father needs to talk to Ronald, after all Gabrielle is still a child." – George snorted: "Mum, she is of age. Ginny was also only 17, when she and Harry became a couple!" – Molly pressed her lips together into a thin line: "That was a very different situation". George and Percy looked confused at her mother: "Why?" – "It was eventually Harry Potter, the Chosen One!", came Ron's voice from the fireplace. Percy turned to face him. Ron looked with narrowed eyes at his mother: "Right, Mum?" – "Rubbish! You are 24 and she is only 17, a child…" – He laughed bitterly: "Then we fit so well together, I'm in your eyes also still a child." Without waiting for another response, he turned to Percy: "Can we go? Robards wants to talk to me before the hearing." Percy jumped up: "Yes, we can go." He placed himself to his brother in the fireplace and waved to George and his mother: "I come back after the hearing.", while Ron stood silently and motionlessly beside him.

Outside of Robard's office waited surprisingly Auror Thomsen. Nothing good suspecting Percy placed inconspicuous a hand on his wand, however not inconspicuous enough, because Thomsen raised his hands defensively: "I want just to speak with Auror Weasley." Percy cast his brother a glance. Ron nodded approvingly. Clearly facilitates Thomsen pushed out a deep breath: "First of all I would like to apologize. I was a real idiot and..", he rubbed his nose, "deserved the punch." – Ron wanted to interrupt, but Thomsen stopped him. – "I'm not finished. Davis puts me these fleas in his ear, that Harry Potter received the promotion only because he, well, is Harry Potter. Since Potter was out of the firing line, well.." – Ron whispered: "I was our target!" – Thomsen nodded: "And I'm not proud of myself. We have humiliated you and probably destroyed your friendship with Harry Potter." – Percy froze. – "Nevertheless you've never lost a word about it to Robards or other superiors. I know, we may never be friends, but I would be glad, if you would accept my apology." He stretched out his hand. Full of tension Percy stared at his brother, who hesitating shake Thomsen's Hand: "Accepted. And yeah, you deserved the broken nose!" Thomsen grinned: "You know, for the nose, I'm very grateful, women love my crooked nose."

When Thomsen left the two, Ron cleared his throat and pointed to the door: "I think it's better, if I go alone." Percy swallowed all the questions, which were burning on the tongue, down and nodded understandingly: "I'll see you later!"

***

Outside the office of his boss, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, were already waiting his father and brother-in-law, who walked, under the worried gaze of his father-in-law, nervously in the hallway up and down. Percy stood beside his father and whispered: "How is he?" His father whispered back: "He is a nervous wreck, maybe you could comfort him?" – Percy placed himself Harry in the way and stopped him by holding him at the upper arms: "Hey, stop, you're running yet a furrow on the floor." Harry smiled weakly and looked over Percy's shoulder: "He is not coming?" – "You know him, not even ten horses could stop him from coming. Auror Robards wanted to talk to him before the hearing." Harry ran a hand through his hair: "I wish, I had this option also." – "To speak with your boss?" – "No, to speak with Ron. For over three months, we have not exchanged a word to each other." Before Percy could use the opportunity to learn from Harry at least, what had happened between the two former best friends, Harry's face darkened and he stiffened. Percy spun around to find out the reason for this. Melanie Bancroft, nee Peters, and her lawyer Melvyn Douglas arrived.

Twenty (tough and awkward) minutes later also finally arrived Minister Shacklebolt, Gawain Robards with Ron and Auror Davis. Percy opened the large wooden door to the conference room. Silently, everyone involved, except Harry and Arthur, went into the room. Percy, who was waiting by the door watched, as his father Harry gave an encouraging pat on the back: "Don't worry, son, it will be all right. Molly and I are waiting for you at the Burrow!" Beside him Percy heard a deep sad sigh and when he glanced sideways, he realized, that Ron had seen this gesture of his father as well. Percy suddenly felt the desire to embrace his brother, but Ron went already with drooping head to his seat.

When all had occupied on their assigned seats and Percy closed the door with a special spell, Kingsley cleared his throat: "Mrs. Bancroft, gentlemen, we gathered here, to enlighten the events, which led to the death of Mr. Peters. Mr. Douglas will you, gentlemen, ask some questions and I expect from you, that you will answer sincerely. Mr. Douglas! " He nodded invitingly at the lawyer, who bent forward.

"My client, Mrs. Bancroft, has agreed, by the way contrary to my advice, to attend this hearing. She hopes to learn the full truth, why her father had to die." He opened his file and looked at Harry: "Auror Potter, you were and are the squad leader?"

Harry nodded

M.D.: "For what reason should the father of my client be placed in detention?"

Harry opened also a file: "An informant, whose name I unfortunately cannot give you, gave us the tip, that Mr. Peters cooperates with Death Eaters."

"This is nonsense, my father hated the Death Eater!", exclaimed Miss Peters. Her lawyer laid his hand reassuringly on her arm: "And because of this 'Tip' Mr. Peters were guilty for you?"

H.P.: "Of course not! Mr. Peters was shaded. During this time, he was in contact with several suspected as a Death Eater person, such as George Bruns, James Caine and Steve Forrest."

Stunned, Miss Peters glanced at Harry: "My father did not know any of these people."

H.P.: "I'm sorry, but the report of my Auror says something otherwise."

Mr. Douglas glanced in his file: "Ah yes, the report." He turned to face Auror Davis, who sat – with over his chest folded arms – leaning back in his chair. "Auror Davis, you were responsible for this case?"

Auror Davis nodded.

M.D.: "Maybe you can shed some light. Why was Mr. Peters taken to hospital with two broken ribs, a broken jaw, several bruises, and not to mention a severe head injury?"

Auror Davis smiled arrogantly: "As you can see from my report, Mr. Peters resisted forcibly our arrest!"

Mrs. Bancroft began to sob and Kingsley asked her softly: Mrs. Bancroft should we just take a break?" – She shook her head and so continued her lawyer: "How old are you, Auror Davis."

Auror Davis: "I think that does not matter here." Angry hissed G. Robards: "Answer him!" – Auror Davis flushed: "I am 28 years old!"

M.D.: "So, you're telling me, that a fully educated young Auror was not able, to arrest a 65 year old male non-violent?" He saw in his file and added: "Especially as a second Auror was present."

Auror Davis slammed his fist on the table: "And this second Auror we have to thank for the whole mess!"

Mr. Douglas nodded: "Right here begins the inconsistencies." Now he looked at Ron: "Auror Weasley, you were at that time team leader."

R.W.: "That is correct!"

M.D.: "It is normal, that two team leaders operate directly on a case?"

R.W. nodded: "From time to time we are employed to other teams. 'Back to the roots' we call this!"

M.D. leaned back: "During the arrest of Mr. Peters, where were the other team members located?"

R.W.: "The other Aurors were busy with the search of the house."

Once again the lawyer bends forward: "Auror Weasley, according to a statement by Auror Davis, you exempted Mr. Peters. Is that true?"

Ron saw him straight in the eye: "Mr. Peters was not tied up and did not resist the arrest, so 'No'!" He turned to Mrs. Bancroft: "Mrs. Bancroft, first, I would like to express my condolences to the death of your father. The truth is…"

No sooner the green flames from traveling by Floo vanished, Percy saw himself already opposite with his excited parents. They overwhelmed him with questions, barely, he had knocked off the ash from his clothes. "Where is Harry?" – "What was the result?" – "Is Harry ok?" – His brother George chuckled: "Hey, let him come first to air." Embarrassed his parents fell silent. He threw George a grateful glance and sat down on the sofa: " Harry will come later, he is now with Ginny." He paused briefly: "It turned out that Mr. Peters was innocent. Auror Davis has simply changed the report, now probably waits for him a dishonorable discharge." His mother was kneading her hands nervously: "And?" Percy placed his hand on her restless hands: "Harry knew nothing, but you know him, he blamed himself!" – "His mother smiled tenderly: "The poor boy, I will bake him his favorite cake, maybe that will cheer him up!" He squeezed her hands, and glanced searchingly around the room: "Where is Ron?" George rolled his eyes: "Apparently not here". – Percy turned back in the fireplace: "I'll be right back!"

He waited patiently, until Hannah had served to her guest. She smiled at him: "Percy, what can I do for you?" – He smiled back, "Not much, just Ron's room number!" – Confused, she replied: "But he has already checked out. If you hurry up, perhaps you can successfully catch him, before he uses his Portkey to Paris." Percy ran outside, but it was too late, Ron was nowhere to be seen.


	4. The most eligible bachelor

Smilingly watched Ginny, how Hermione skillfully her son's diapers changed: "You're a natural in dealing with babies!" – Her friend looked fondly down at James: "I'm sorry, Gin, but I fell hopelessly in love with my godson and I will spoil him rotten!" – "This is fine by me! A playmate for him would be nice, don't you agree, James?" She stroked the cheek of her son, who gurgled contentedly. Hermione snorted: "James has with all his cousins more than enough playmates." She lifted James gently into her arms. – "Sure, but your parents would certainly be happy about a granddaughter or grandson." – Hermione placed her sleeping godson in his cradle and Ginny covered him. Both left quietly the room and went into the living room.

Hermione saw lost in thought into her teacup, then she sighed: "Of course I want children, unfortunately the train left long ago, namely as Ron has broken up with me."

Ginny grinned: "You know, Hermione, there are plenty of other fish in the sea." Hermione rolled her eyes: "Please don't you too, bad enough, that your mother wants me to pair off with the new the secretary of your father!" Her friend laughed. – "That's not funny, he always lurks outside my office." – "But you have to admit, he looks good, with his blond curly hair, a little bit like Lockhart!" – Hermione threw Ginny a glare. – "And moreover he is like you, a bookworm, says Mum." – "Honestly, Gin, the same interests are not everything." Ginny nudged her slightly: "Let me guess, his greatest shortcoming is, that he is not my brother." – Hermione nodded sadly. – "And what you waiting for? Even George, the insensitive jerk, says, that you are made for each other." – "Gin, don't you read the 'Witch Weekly'?" – Seemingly shocked held Ginny a hand over her mouth: " Merlin, the brightest witch of her age, reads like us ordinary witches 'Witch Weekly'!" – Deftly Ginny flinched back from the anticipated slap on the shoulder, which however never came. Hermione looked distressed at her friend: "I needed not read this gossip rag. It's all over town. Ronald Billius Weasley, the most eligible bachelor, paint the town red. Apparently he has the time of his life in Paris." She laughed bitterly: "And according to Rita, Ron and Gabrielle are a couple." Ginny put her arm around Hermione: "What knows Skeeter!" – "But I know, that Gabrielle is a Veela!" – "And?" – "And Ron had a crush on Fleur, who is also a Veela!" – "Hermione, he was then a hormone-driven teenager!" – "And even if it should not be so, your brother no longer loves me!" – "Hermione, excuse me, but that's bullocks!" – "You know perfectly well, I'm to blame for our breakup, eventually I was a workaholic and have placed my work about our relationship and", she stopped Ginny before interrupting, "I let him slip through my hands, and now I have to live with the consequences."

Ginny squeezed comfortingly her friend: "Please, give not up, even if my stubborn brother needs this time a little longer, to recognize that you're his dream wife! He may now be a party animal, but inside he's still our bashful Ron, who longs for a wife and children." Seeing the look of disbelief from Hermione, she waved and called out: "Accio Ron's gift for James." Out of nowhere a babygrow approached. Grinning Ginny held the garment up: "He brought this on his last brief visit for his nephew!" Hermione wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and laughed: "Typical Ron, a babygrow with the Chudley Cannon-Logo ." – "Of course, James will never wear this, at least as long as I can prevent it!"

Hermione chewed nervously on her bottom lip, _Ginny and her stupid ideas_. She sighed and glanced at her watch, _fantastic, just today, he lets long time in_ _coming. Hermione stop it, he is not even aware, that you're waiting for him, here, in the cold and dark stairwell._ Wearily, she leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, _only for a brief moment._

"Hermione, wake up, the library is burning", whispered a familiar voice in her ear. Startled, she opened her eyes and looked straight into Ron's grinning face. She grumbled sleepily: "This is not a joking matter." – Defending he raised his hands: "I've tried everything to wake you, without success." – "Really everything?", she asked in boldly (and hopefully flirtatious) manner. He smiled and pulled playfully at her hair. "Nope, I left out the tickling. Come on, I'll show you my flat!".

"Your flat is really cozy and the view, wow.", she turned around to Ron, who entered the room with a tray of freshly brewed tea, "no wonder, that you don't want to go back to England." – "That has other reasons.", he muttered grimly – "I'm a good listener, as you know.", she patted the space next to herself, "Tell the agony aunt, what you distressed!" – His face lit up and he grinned: "Agony aunt?" – "Mmh, this is a person, who gives in magazines other people advices. The rubric usually carries a title like 'Ask Dr. Martha' or something like that." – "Okay, Dr. Granger, tell me, why I have you found asleep on the step in front my flat?" – She sighed exaggerated: "I think, you don't understand the concept of an agony aunt. It's not about answering questions, but…" – "Giving of advice, I know, but you must understand, that I'm not longer a schoolboy, I must solve my issues alone!" – Hermione nodded crestfallen. – "Nevertheless, I thank you for your offer." – She forced herself to smile: "Then I owe you an answer to your question. The French counterpart to our Department of Magical Law Enforcement would like to cooperate – on an international level – with us. By the way, therefore I will have to commute for the next week between London and Paris back and forth", she was surprised, how easily the lie about her lips came. On the other hand, only a part was a lie, "Since I still have some time, until the next Portkey to London, and you invited me last time for dinner, it is only fair, that I invite you to a fancy french restaurant." Ron's left eyebrow shot up: "Fancy French restaurant?", he laughed, "French think, frogs' legs and snails are a delicacy. " She slapped him on the arm: "Our food culture is as well not exactly popular in the rest of the world." – "Exactly, that's why we go now in a cozy Italian restaurant."

"You, Hermione Jean Granger, have lied to my brother?" – Hermione nodded sheepishly – Ginny shrugged her shoulders: "All is fair in love and war." – Her friend groaned. – "So, you ate together and after the meal? Don't keep me on tenterhooks!" – "He accompanied me to my Portkey, and that was it." Ginny looked at her disappointed: "No Kiss?" – "Nope!" – "And you wore the black dress with the low neckline?" - Hermione shook her head. – "Why not? – "I would never go with a tight black dress to work, that would be too obvious and I can write on my forehead 'I want you'." – "Right, I forgot, Ron is captain obvious!", Ginny scoffed and crossed annoyed her arms over the chest, "All right, the battle may indeed be lost, but the fight goes on. "

Ron saw amused, how his ex-girlfriend scrunched up her face, as she tasted a sip of his drink: "Well, shall I order for you also a glass Scotch whisky?" – She smiled wryly: "Thank you, but I stick to my cocktail", she hesitated and saw him deep into his eyes, "'Sex on the beach'!". Unfortunately, at this moment Gabrielle tapped Ron on the shoulder: "Let's dance." – He glanced apologetically at Hermione and followed Gabrielle on the dance floor. Hermione grabbed Ron's glass and drank it down in one gulp.

Two hours later in the stairwell of Ron's apartment building

Hermione giggled and slurred: "I ha….ave to re…ach my Portwhatsit." – "You mean Portkey." – She furrowed her brow and bewildered: "Y..youuuu too?" Ron laughed and grabbed her arm, in order to prevent the swaying Hermione from tipping over: "Do you think, you come up the stairs?" – She narrowed her eyes and stared at the stairs: "N..nevvver!" Thereupon he threw her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and carried her up to his flat.

Ginny beamed and cheered : "Yea! And then?" – "Nothing!" – "Nothing?", cried Ginny out and added grumbling, "No wonder, that you have brought seven years for the first kiss!" Hermione hissed: "Excuse me, but my mind went blank. And please, don't scream, I have a splitting headache." Ginny rubbed her temples: "Okay, you had a blackout, at least you've slept in his bed." – "Alone, because your brother slept on the couch." – "But you two ate breakfast together?" – "We three." – Horrified Ginny jumped up: "What? Gabrielle stayed also in his flat?" – "No, she arrived in the morning with croissants." – Ginny patted Hermione's leg and forced a smile: "A minor setback, nonetheless a setback, which called for drastic measures. I will bring James to mum, and then it goes on shopping tour!" Hermione groaned.

The maitre waited patiently beside the table on ordering of the two women. Ron grinned at him and mouthed: "Women!" The maitre kept a straight face, but nodded slightly. Gabrielle closed the card: "Salade nicoise, boeuf Bourguignon, et pour le dessert Tarte Tatin, merci." All three looked at Hermione, who was still engrossed in the card. Finally she looked up with a smile: "I would like the Onion Soup, Seafood platter and Crêpes Suzette." The maitre nodded and gathered up the cards. Relaxes Gabrielle leaned back in her chair: "So, Hermione, how long you have to commute between London and Paris?" – "I really don't know, maybe a month or a half a year. It takes how long it takes, right." - Ron smiled at her and turned to Gabrielle: "I told you, Hermione is brilliant and makes everything thousand percent." – Gabrielle smiled mischievously: "I love my job too. Nevertheless work is not everything. Must I remind you at our air race to the coast?" – "Don't remind me, please, that was so embarrassing!", Ron hid his face behind his hands. Hermione asked curiously: "What happened?" Gabrielle turned to face her, but looked from the corner of her eyes to Ron: "It was a very hot day, so I suggested an air race with our brooms to the coast." – Ron groaned. – "Like I said, it was a really hot day and when we arrived at the coast, we were drenched in sweat. Before flying back, we wanted to plunging into the floods. However, we did not realize, that it was", Gabrielle laughed heartily, "a nudist beach." Hermione glanced at Ron. As expected, his ears were red. She took her glass of water and looked thoughtfully into it.

Two hours later in Ron's bathroom

"Ron, I'm so sorry!" – "Heh, that's not your fault. Gabi believes, that the shells were not fresh." He stroked her back soothingly. Hermione felt another wave of nausea and leaned over the toilet. A while later she put exhausted her head on her forearm. "It's enough, I'll get a healer!", her ex-boyfriend straightened up. Hermione started to cry: "Please don't leave me alone." – Ron was torn, but then he gave himself a jolt: "All right, let's wait. If you have to vomit again, I'll get a healer." Hermione nodded weakly.

"That was it?" – "That was it!" – Ginny shook her head: "I give up, the powers are against you." – Hermione looked down at her hands and sighed: "Probably you are right! Honestly, it is quite exhausting to travel every Friday after work via Portkey to Paris and then at the same evening back to London."

A few months later in December 

While Ron, George, Angelina and Hermione were engaged in a lively conversation, Ginny impatiently tapped her fingers on the table: "Who would have thought?" – Abruptly stopped the conversation and the others looked at her puzzled. She pointed to the dancing bride and groom: "Neville and Hannah!" George grinned: "You are right, I always thought, that one day you will Mrs. Neville Longbottom." And Ron saw dreamily into the distance: "The two were such a lovely pair on the ball!" – "Excuse me! Neville and I were never.. Harry!", she stuttered and looked for help to her husband, who stared silently into his beer glass. She saw Ron straight in the eye and said with a sugary sweet voice: "Just like Viktor and Hermione!" – "Touche!", laughed George and gave her a high five. Hermione and Ron blushed. Angelina shook her head. After the laughter had subsided, Ginny stepped her absent-minded husband on his foot. When he looked up surprised, she mouthed: "Do what!". He cleared his throat and got up: "Ginny, love, how about a little dance?" – She nodded brightly and jumped up: "Very gladly, my darling!" She looked expectantly at her brothers: "George, Ron?!" Ron jumped up and bowed slightly before Angelina: "Would you do me the honor of a dance, Mrs. Weasley?" Angelina nodded majestically with her head: "It would be an honor, Mr. Weasley!" George turned to Hermione: "So, Miss Granger, that leaves just us. – Hermione smirked. – "We can play a game of Exploding Snap and likewise dance." – "Mm, a very difficult decision, but I guess, I choose dancing." – "Okay, let's show the other, how is danced properly."

The next day

Ginny knocked firmly on Ron's door and called: "Ronald Weasley Billius, you open instantly the damn do.." Slowly, the door, which a drowsy Ron clutched with one arm, opened. "Well, at last!", she saw at her brother from the head to the foot, "Why are you still in pajamas, it's already afternoon." She stomped into the flat. Ron blinked sleepily and pushed the door shut with his foot. He yawned and asked: "Why are you here?" – "Do I have a reason to visit my..", she stopped and glanced around the living room, "Something is different." Ron looked around also and croaked: "It's all as always!" – Suspiciously his sister stared at him, then she snapped with her finger: "Your flat is no longer so, mh, masculine, it has now a feminine note." – Ron laughed awkwardly: "Feminine note?" – Ginny went to the dresser and picked up a vase: "Like this or the tablecloth!" – "You've caught me, I have a feminine side, please don't tell thereof George." – "Really funny.", she narrowed her eyes, "There is again a woman in your life, I'm right?" – He sighed: "And when? Ginny, I'm a big boy." Unimpressed, his sister approached his bedroom. Ron grabbed her shoulder and turned her toward the kitchen: "Come on, I'll make us a cup of tea." – Ginny hesitantly sat down on a kitchen chair: "Ron, if you need advice, " she grinned, "and we both know, you have not exactly a lucky hand in matters of love, I am always there for you." – He affectionately ruffled her hair: "I know, you are my agony aunt." – "Agony aunt?" – Just when Ron tried to explain 'agony aunt', Ginny's eyes widened and she slapped one hand over her mouth. – Ron saw terrified around the kitchen: "What is it, oh merlin, please not a spider!" He was ready to hop on the kitchen chair, when Ginny pointed to his left hand. Ron blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. Dazed Ginny got up and went out of the kitchen, Ron followed her slowly. Suddenly the door of his bedroom opened and his sister was faced with his sleepy wife. Stunned, Ginny looked back and forth between the two, while she opened and closed her mouth, like a fish on dry land, until she turned around and hastily left the flat.

Ron looked at his wife: "I swear, this was the first time, that my sister was speechless." Worried, he saw at the door: "Maybe I should go after her?!" His wife shook her head: "First, you wear only a pajama bottoms, secondly, I bet, she is already in London and thirdly," she wiggled her eyebrows seductively and grabbed the waistband of his pajama pants, "you promised me an entire day in bed, while you left me last evening so shamefully in the lurch." – Ron kissed her and whispered: "And I always keep my promises." She pulled him on the band in the bedroom.


	5. Insights

Instead of preparing dinner for her husband, as usual at this hour, Molly Weasley sat thoughtfully in the darkness of her kitchen. Suddenly she heard muffled voices outside the house. She peered through the kitchen window, but without success. Strained she eavesdropped and actually she understood a couple word snippets by a deep and a second lighter voice: 'does not seem, kitchen, rest dark, probably Ginny, no back, wait, learn you, in person, nice knowing you' a giggle, a short silence and a muffled 'love you'. With a 'Bang' the door, which leading directly up from the outside into the kitchen, flew open and a tall person, who grumbled: "No need to push!", stumbled into the house.

Motionless Molly remained sitting at the kitchen table – "Told you, Mum is not here", Ron shouted to the outside and added in a whisper, "Thanks Merlin!" – Angrily waved Molly her wand and muttered: "Lumos!". In the now brightly lighted kitchen, Ron was facing his mother. If she had not been so angry, Molly would laugh, about the facial expression of her son, he looked like a rabbit in the glow, frightened and anxious.

"And your wife does not want to keep us company?", she hissed annoyed.

Sheepishly Ron rubbed his neck: "Ginny told you?"

Molly could feel, how her blood started to boil: "Your sister knew about the wedding?"

"Yeah, uh, however only since this morning, She, uh, caught us together, in my flat in Paris.", stammered her son.

She pointed to the latest edition of the 'Witch Weekly', which lay crumpled on the kitchen table: "No, I had to learn from the magazine, that my son eloped."

"We are not eloped! We wanted no fuss and therefore we married in all silence."

Molly narrowed her eyes: "So it was not 'on the spur of the moment'-thing , or worse, a must-marriage?"

Ron's ears turned red and he stretched out his chin: "I'll better go, before I say something I'll regret later. I hope, HER parents will be happy about our marriage!" He turned around and pulled, with barely suppressed rage, at the door knob, but the door would not open. He cursed under his breath and slammed his forehead against the wood.

After a while he turned his head and glanced at her: "Okay, looks like we are trapped together in the kitchen. We can use the time for a long overdue son / mother-talk, what you think?"

"Of course, we all know, how talkative you are!", she replied full of irony.

He closed briefly his eyes: "Please, Mum, can we talk to each other peacefully and if possible, without to be at each other's throat?" She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed, turned around and leaned with his shoulder against the door: "Do you want or should I start?"

Molly nodded: "Go ahead!"

Her son put his hands into his trouser pocket and saw at her for a moment, lost in thought, before he cleared his throat: "Mum, I know, I am not like my brothers or Harry. Many times I talk and act, without thinking beforehand, but I have tried since my early childhood to be a good son, brother and friend. Unfortunately, not always successfully.", he ran his fingers through his hair, "I was jealous of Harry and Ginny, because you gave them more attention, than me, and I was envious of my older brothers, since they were and are extraordinary!", he swallowed, "Let's face it, you'd get your girl earlier, I would not be in the world."

Molly wanted to interrupt him, but he lifted his hand and continued: "I don't blame you for that.", he smiled wryly, "Five boys are more than enough. So, here I am, the simple Ronald Billius, who only wanted to hear from you, that you endorses his decision, such as the move to Paris or his marriage.", he sighed, "but in your eyes, he can simply not win.", he looked at his hands and briefly paused, "When I was eight years old, I wanted to give you something very special to your birthday. For weeks, I earned a couple of sickles, by de-gnoming the gardens of our neighbors. With this money Bill bought for me Muggle-Colors, so I could give you on your birthday a self-painted picture of our family. I even had the feeling, you were even very pleased about it."

His Mother felt her eyes moisten and whispered: "I was!"

Ron looked at her in disbelief: "Really? Why did you never hang up the picture, like the pictures from Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins? I was so ashamed for my gift, that I tossed the colors in the lake. Bill caught me with it, and you know Bill, he comforted me, by saying, my picture was something unique and that is, why you keep it in a special place.", he shook his head, "I was so naïve!".

Molly pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of her apron and wiped the tears from her face.

Her son noticed nothing of it, because he looked now at his shoes: "You know, I could live with, that I'm for the rest of the world just Harry's mate and Hermione's boyfriend, but not, when my own mother likewise thinks." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and muttered sheepishly to himself: "Shit, not that as well!"

As she waited, if her son had to say something more, Molly kneaded restless her handkerchief in her hands. But Ron remained silent and waved her as a sign, that it was now her turn. She swallowed the large lump, that had formed in her throat, and stuttered: "Why did you never…, I...I know, I should have realized something, but with the impending war and later after F… Fred's death….", she gazed at her son helpless. For a few minutes, was only the Tick tick of the kitchen clock to hear, until her son sighed and turned back to the exit door, which, however, was still locked. He threw back his head and shouted: "Hermione Weasley, open this door immediately!". A clicking sound proclaimed the opening of the door and without giving her another glance, her son left the kitchen. Stunned, she whispered sniveling: "Hermione Weasley?"

* * *

Ginny, arms akimbo, tapped her foot on the floor and raised her eyebrow: "Well?"

Hermione and Ron looked with a grin at each other and called simultaneously: "We're married!"

Ginny squealed and ran with outstretched arms to her sister-in-law. In the next moment she danced happily with Hermione in a circle. Smiling Ron shook his head.

"Mate, are you pondering, what I'm pondering?", suddenly asked a voice from the background. Ron glanced over the freaky women to Harry, who smiled sheepishly at him.

Unhesitatingly he nodded in agreement: "If you mean, that our wives are crazy, then you are right!"

Harry grinned relieved and shouted to be heard over the screaming of the women: "Fancy a Butterbeer?"

"Harry, you are, as ever, a man after my own heart."

After the women calmed down – the men were in the meantime at their second bottle of butterbeer – Ginny bombarded the couple with questions: "Since when you're back together?"

Hermione blushed: "Uh, since my shellfish poisoning!"

"What?", exclaimed Ginny incredulously, "but you've puked on his shirt and pants!".

Hermione smiled: "Unbelievable, I know. My husband", she emphasized the last word and glanced at the aforementioned fondly, "paid no attention to my new little black dress, however, when I was wearing his large pajama pants and his CC-Shirt, not to mention the state of my hair, he is over the moon!"

Harry winked at his friend: "Let me guess, it was the Cannon-shirt!"

Ron clinked his bottle with Harry's: "Definitely the Cannon-shirt!". His wife slapped him on the shoulder.

Ginny impatiently asked further: "How long you're married?"

Ron cleared his throat, embarrassed: "Since 3 months!"

Harry choked on his beer, and his wife had to pat him on the back. "For so long?", he gasped and his wife added knowingly: "Let me guess, an Invisibility Spell on your wedding bands!"

Hermione nodded.

Ginny folded her hands over her chest and asked pouting, "Which brings me to my next question. Why less secretive?"

Her brother threw her a fake gloomy look: "The big bomb should actually bursting not until the Christmas brunch at the burrow, but your surprise visit in Paris destroyed our plans."

His wife sighed: "This and the 'Witch Weekly'!"

Harry grinned, a twinkle in his eye: "Your Mum will be thrilled, she was afraid, that you elope with Gabriele!"

Ron snorted bitterly: "My ass!" – "RON!" – "Sorry. Yesterday Mum was everything, only not thrilled!"

His sister frowned: "I cannot imagine that with the best will. She loves Hermione!"

Hermione smiled sadly: "Unfortunately, Ron is right." - Her husband gives Harry a bewildered glance and whispered to him : "Did she really say, that I am right?", his friend nodded, "Wow, this is one for the books!"

Ginny stroked her sister-in-law comfortingly over the arm: "Perhaps Mum was only upset, because she has learned after months of your 'secret'."

"And, moreover, from the number 1 among the gossip magazines!", Ron confessed.

His sister let out a relieved breath: "That explains everything! Give her a few days to assimilate the information, okay?!" Everyone was silent for a moment, until Ginny asked mischievously: "Now the most important question, the proposal!"

Ron grinned at his wife, who rolled her eyes: "Honestly, we no longer live in the 19th century."

"Does this mean…?"

Her brother nodded smirking, while Harry confused between his friends and his wife back and forth saw: "What does this mean?"

Ginny burst out laughing.

Ron wrapped an arm around a flushed Hermione: "I found it very sweet!"

Harry asked, still confused, in the round: "It's all Greek to me, please can someone enlighten me?"

His wife wheezed from sheer laughing: "Hermione proposes to my dear brother!"

Now also Harry laughed heartily: "Understandable, I mean, Ron is ultimately a little slow in love matters!"

Hermione looked at Ron triumphant, who grumbled: "Ha, ha, very funny!"

Hermione watched the two men from the slightly open kitchen door. Both behaved, as if there had never been a problem between them. Pleased she turned away to her friend, who prepared a bottle for James. Ginny smiled at her: "It's about time, Harry was in the final months unbearable without his best friend."

"The same applies for Ron. Except Gabriele, my poor man had no one , who went with him to his beloved Quidditch Games!"

"How reacted Gabriele to Ron's newly kindled love to you?", Ginny asked hesitantly, as she shook James bottle.

"First, not very well, she has probably a little crush on him, but now we understand each other quite well.". She smiled mischievously: "And she gets along very well with Zachary!"

"Such as Zachary, the secretary from Dad, Zachary, the sapling with the blond curls?" Ginny saw gobsmacked at her friend.

Hermione blushed: "I asked him, if he would accompany me to Gabriele's birthday party, since I did not want to appear without a companion…"

"That's like a Dejavue!"

"And he agreed without hesitation."

"Shame on you, you have taken advantage of his admiration for you!"

"Must I remind you, that in war and love everything is allowed? In any case, it seems to have sparked between the two."

"Ginny, do you milk a cow? Your son is very, very hungry!", Harry called from the living room.

His wife rolled her eyes and whispered: "Men!"

Ginny and Harry observed smilingly, how Ron gave his nephew the bottle, which James Sirius Potter drank greedily. In the meantime Hermione, her head placed on Ron's shoulder, stroked gently James eyebrow. When James had emptied the bottle, the two switched their positions, Hermione rested her godson on her shoulder and patted his back, while Ron stroked his head. As the little man belched, both laughed cheerfully. Ginny looked at her husband meaningful, who coughed: "Sorry guys, but when James not comes now to bed, he will be tomorrow morning unbearable. Ron, I believe, you still have not seen James toy broomstick?" He took his son out of Hermione's arms and beckoned a beaming Ron to follow him.

Ginny eyed her sister-in-law tensely: "And, goes Ron back to the British ministry?"

Hermione grimaced: "Not initially, for the next few months it will be only a weekend marriage, because his contract is still running for two years and he also feels comfortable in Paris."

"Oh, then you are looking for a job in Paris?"

Hermione smirked: "Actually in about 7 months I already have a new job." Ginny looked at her questioningly. – "Do you remember our conversation about a playmate for James? Well.."

Ginny's eyes widened and her gaze flickered to Hermione's belly: "You are.."

Her friend nodded, beaming with joy.

Ginny clapped her hands enthusiastically: "And Harry thought, it is too early, to buy a baby rompers with the logo of the Holyhead Harpies!"

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron stood puzzled in the doorway. "Do you have any idea, why our women are crying like lap dogs?" Ron shrugged his shoulders: "I gave up long ago of understanding my wife and any other woman!"

* * *

Engrossed in the latest edition of "Mother and Baby", UK's Number 1 Pregnancy and Baby Magazine, lay Hermione on the couch, as the door intercom bell rang. Regretfully she laid the magazine aside, went to the front door and pressed the talk button : "Hello, who's there?" – Except for a noise however nothing was to hear and so she asked again: "Hello, is anyone there?" – This time, a timid voice answered: "Hello? Hermione? Here is Arthur, Arthur Weasley!" – Surprised, she paused for a moment, then she gave him via door intercom instructions for opening the door: "Arthur, if you hear a hum, you have to press on the door. Our flat is on the attic storey, but you can use the elevator."

When Arthur stepped out of the elevator, his daughter in law was waiting for him outside the flat. She beamed and greeted him with an embrace. "Come inside, I'll make us a cup of tea."

Arthur stepped into the flat and looked searchingly around. Hermione grinned and pointed to the door intercom: "I think, you are looking for that."

Fascinated he regarded the system: ""You can talk with this through the doorway?"

"And open the door, exactly, it's called intercom!"

Arthur repeated happily: "Income."

She laughed: "Almost correct, intercom. Come on, give me your coat and scarf, then we can go into the warm living room!"

Her father-in-law puts a cardboard box, which was tucked under his arm, on the hall chest of drawers and removed his coat and scarf. Thereafter he took the cardboard box back under his arm and followed Hermione into the living room.

"Please sit down! Do you want cookies or a sandwich for tea?"

Arthur muttered awkwardly: "Please no circumstances."

"I'm married to your son, for whom food is as important, as the air to breathe, so I'm accustomed, to keep Snacks ready."

He beamed: "Then cookies, please!"

She salutes and disappeared into the kitchen, while Arthur sat down in an armchair and placed the box on his lap.

"Are you come alone via Portkey from London?", she called from the kitchen.

"No, Fleur has accompanied me to your doorstep, she visits her sister and fetch me again in two hours, if that's okay?", he called back.

"Of course, Ron will be pleased!"

"Where is my dear son?"

Hermione came with a tray in the living room: "He buys a Christmas tree!"

"Alone?"

Before Hermione could reply, rang again the bell of the intercom. Arthur looked at her pleadingly. She smiled and waved: "Okay, follow me, I'll show you, how the door system works!"

"First you press the talk button on the intercom, then you ask, 'who is there', but don't forget, during speaking you need to hold the button pressed!"

Proudly Arthur did as instructed. Thereupon rang out the bewildered voice of his son: "Dad?" Arthur pushed the button and said: "YES! RON, I PRESS NOW THE DOOR RELASE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Hermione giggled and her husband grumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MY SON?"

"Nothing! Dad, press at last the bloody door release, please, it is freezing!"

Hermione winked at Arthur and exclaimed over his shoulder in the intercom "Language, my dear!" Then she pointed to the button for opening the door, which Arthur cautiously pressed.

When Ron arrived in the attic, he was barely visible behind the tree. Shaking her head, Hermione regarded the tree appraisingly from top to bottom: "Merlin, love, are you sure, that the tree fits in our living room?"

Gasping, Ron placed the tree next to himself: "I'm sure!", and added with a grin, "and if not, are you a witch or not?!" He turned to his father, who stood behind Hermione: "Hi, Dad!"

Arthur nodded: "Ron! Shall I help you with the tree?"

Ron shook his head: "No, I place him first of all by the door. I need to eat something, an empty bag cannot stand upright." He looked hopeful at his wife, who glanced at her father-in-law with a 'what-have-I-told-look'.

A short time later he leaned thoughtfully on the fridge, whereas his wife prepared sandwiches: "Why is Dad here? Finally, he visited me in all the months not even once."

Hermione handed him the plate with the snacks: "Then find it out, by speaking with him!"

He sighed: "Easier said, than done."

"You'll make it, after all you're a Gryffindor!", his wife gave him an encouraging slap on the butt.

Ron straightened his body and muttered: "Right, I'm a Gryffindor." and walked into the living room.

After a little small talk about life in Paris, the work and Quidditch Ron had enough and he asked impatiently: "Dad, why are you here?"

"I'm here to show you this.", Arthur placed the cardboard box on the table.

His son waved in the direction of the carton: "For this you're coming to Paris? You could have simply sent an owl, I mean, that was enough for your greeting for my birthday, oh, wait, " he snapped his fingers, "it was not a greeting, but a movement order."

Dumbfounded his father looked at him: "Ron, what's wrong? Your mother is already devastated, because she thinks, she lost another son."

His son avoided his searching gaze and looked silently aside.

"You and I were able to say everything to each other."

Ron snorted: "You are probably confusing me with Bill or Percy."

"Don't you remember, how we both studied and explored in my shed the Muggle objects?"

His son nodded and saw him straight in the eye: "Right, until a wizard appeared on the scene, who lived in a Muggle household."

"I always thought, Harry was your best friend!"

Anger flashed in Ron's eyes: "Harry is my best friend and it was not his fault, that you have me easily replace with him, for you, it was never Arthur, Harry and Ron, only Arthur Weasley and Harry Potter. Do you know how painful it was for me, when you Harry introduced proudly your colleagues and friends, whereas I can count on my fingers, how often you've introduced me to others with 'this is Ronald Billius, my son'. "

Arthur swallowed: "It was never my intention, that you feel ruled out."

Ron sighed tiredly "And yet you did it, but done is done, I am no longer a boy and live now my own life." He got up: "Thank you for visiting, Dad, but now please excuse me, I must urgently into fresh air."

* * *

Satisfied placed Hermione her book on the bedside table and glanced sideways. Instead of a soundly sleeping Ron, she found him wide awake next to her, with his head on his left bend arm and a hand on his belly. He stared at the ceiling and a wrinkle between his eyebrows revealed, how tense he was.

She lay down on his side and took his hand: "I'm proud of you!"

Amazed Ron looked at her: "Because I was a heartless bastard to my dad?"

She wove her fingers through his: "For this of course not. But your emotional rank is today increased significantly, your father knows now, what you distressed for years."

"Then why am I feeling like an, sorry, asshole?"

"Because you're not!"

Ron thought for a moment and then laughed softly: "Is it weird, that I even understand this logic?"

"You do?"

"Mmh, I do. If I was an asshole, I would not care, if I was an asshole to him!"

"A bit much asshole, but in principle, exactly what I think."

Ron swallowed: "I leave him alone, once again I run head over heels away. "

"You don't run away and he was not alone, after all, his marvelous daughter-in-law with him."

He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close: "Was he very upset?"

She sighed: "He was not exactly happy, above all, he reproached himself."

Ron rubbed his hand over his face: "That was not my intention, despite everything, he always did his best for his family."

Hermione looked up at him: "By the way, your mum thought, you're married to Gabriele."

He frowned: "Really?"

"You know the writer of the 'Witch Weekly', they spread rumors with fondness, and as Gabriele was in Paris your constant companion, they and your mother came to the conclusion, you married her."

He groaned and admitted ruefully: "It's partly my fault!"

His wife gave him a questioning look.

He blushed: "Mum wanted to forbid me a relationship with Gabi, so I left her in the faith, that she and I are more than friends!", when he saw the froze expression of his wife, he added hastily, "Not that we wanted more than friendship!"

Hermione broke away from his embrace and rolled on her side, so that her back was facing him.

He bent over her and asked hesitantly : "Are you angry?"

"Maybe it would be turned in more!", she whispered softly, "After all, Gabi had a crush on you."

He laughed: "Gabi and a crush on me, what a nonsense!"

As his wife sadly sighed, he whispered softly in her ear: "How can I convince you, that you, my stubborn, know-it-all, cute bookworm, are the love of my life?"

She remained silent.

He rolled onto his back, cast a wary look at the body of his wife and swallowed his thoughts ('bloody hormones'), which lay on his tongue, down. Instead he cleared his throat and said with determination: "Then it must have."

As expected, Hermione glanced curiously over her shoulder.

"I will read", he covered his eyes with one hand and let out a dramatic breath, "Hogwarts, the history!"

She rolled over to him: "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, I would.."

Hermione crushed her lips to his and silenced him in the best way.

Ron was almost asleep, when his wife nudged him. Sleepily he opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly.

She grinned sheepishly: "Sorry, love. I just thought of something!" – "Really, how unusual! Ow!", Ron rubbed his arm and looked at her reproachfully . – "Are you done with the whining? Honestly, that was only a very slight, albeit deserved, Slap. Have I just kissed it better?" – He nodded. She rolled her eyes, but gave him nevertheless a kiss on his 'mistreated' arm. "Fine, then I suppose I can continue? It is about the cardboard, which your father has brought to you. Before he left, he begged me downright, to remind you at this."

He yawned and slapped the covers aside: "Okay, then I'll.."

Hermione grinned: "Unnecessary, it's already here". She turned sideways and picked the box from her bedside table, while Ron leaned against the headboard.

She placed the box on Ron's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

He carefully removed the cover: "Aha, the typical woman's spell 'the undetectable Extension Charm'." – Hermione grumbled – and rummaged through the box: "Let me see, a pink baby sock - probably Ginny's, oh, a red lock of hair that could be from, wait, I remember, the twins bewitched Percy's special shampoo, his hair was so sticky with honey, that Mum had to cut off his gorgeous curls," Ron laughed and shook his head, "Merlin, was Percy angrily at the twins." He dug further through the cardboard, until he suddenly froze. Slowly he pulled out a piece of folded paper.

"Is that, what I think?", his wife asked curiously.

Ron nodded and unfolded the paper: "My self-painted picture!", he closed his eyes, "Bill was right!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw, that Herminone struggled with her composure. She looked at him with tears in her eyes: "And, and all the years you thought..", sobbing, she hugged her husband.

He stroked her back soothingly, in his hand the picture tightly enclosed, until she had calmed down to some extent.

Embarrassed, she wiped the remaining tears from her face: "Sorry, pregnancy hormones!"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and croaked hoarsely: "And what is my excuse?"

She sniffed and wiped his tears with her thumb off.

* * *

Barely, Ron and Hermione stepped hand in hand out of the fireplace, also already broke the hell in the living room of the burrow out.

After several congratulation kisses and hugs for Hermione and comradely blows on the shoulders for Ron (he also had to listen to some stupid comments/advices offered by his brother George), Hermione was put through the wringer ("we want to know everything"). Bill winked at Ron and mouthed: "Flee!".

Ron glanced around for the bag of his wife. "Are you looking this?", asked a grinning George, holding the bead bag with two fingers high, "Is this the new fashion in Paris, beaded bag for men?"

His brother just rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag. Fleur smiled and patted George's arm: "You know, a little more fashion consciousness would be good for you too. Your suit is after all very old fashioned!"

George blushed and snorted darkly: "Very old fashioned, my ass!"

Ron snickered and searched in the bag after the cardboard.

He watched his mother from the door frame, as she absently with the wooden spoon in the pot moved (bloody hell, since when Mum looks so old and tired?).

"Um, Mum?" he coughed.

His mother dropped her spoon and turned in surprise: "Oh, Ron, I don't hear your arrival."

He rubbed his neck: "Yeah, we came via the Floo Network from Hermione's flat, where we will sleep tonight."

Molly nodded and wanted to turn back to her cooking pot.

"Wait, Mum, I would like to return this", he gently placed the cardboard on the kitchen table, "without noticing the others."

His mother wiped her hands on her apron and took the cardboard into the hands: "Your father had no right.."

"And why not?" Ron interrupted.

"In the box are MY personal memories!", she hissed angrily.

"So you prefer, that I think, you hated my gift?", he snapped back.

His mother cringed.

Ron's face softened. "Though, it really is not a masterpiece, I mean, Bill's head is bigger than his body and Charlie looks like a troll!".

Molly's mouth twitched.

"And to top it, Hermione thought, Percy's rat represents a dog and the chickens are gnomes."

Both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After both had calmed down, Molly sat down at the kitchen table and pointed to a chair. Hesitantly, Ron sat down on the chair.

"It is true, that I was disappointed, when the midwife said, it's a boy, but at the moment your father placed you in my arms, all was forgotten. You think, you're nothing special? Don't you know, that no one smiles like you? And you are the only one, who inherited the eyes of my Arthur, your father."

Her son grinned sheepishly.

"I know, we, your father and I, have made mistakes. We focused on Harry and in the process, we lost sight of you. Later, when you started to distance yourself from us, it seemed, that you no longer need us. I wish, I could turn back the time, but unfortunately this is impossible." Sadly, she looked at her son, who placed his hand over hers.

Both were silent for a few minutes, until she withdrew her hand gently and opened the box.

Ron groaned and hides the face in his hands

Molly pulled out his picture and stroked it smoothly: "Do you know, why I love this picture?"

He shook his head and saw through his spread fingers, how she, instead to look at the front side, tapped her finger onto a spot on the backside. She smiled fondly: "According to this spot, you've eaten at that time apparently a jam sandwich." She leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair from his forehead and whispered: "And in this jam spot I can still see the fingerprint of my little Ronnie."

George wrapped an arm around the shoulders of Hermione: "What all of us really interested, Granger, uh, sorry, Weasley, at your proposal, you kneel before our Ickle Ronniekin or how you asked him to be your husband?"

"Ginny," cried Hermione appalled.

Her sister-in-law shrugged only her shoulders and grinned: "Come on, it remains in the family!"

Harry, who bounced his loving son on his knees, giggled: "I think, they were in bed, when she asked him."

Hermione hid her flushed face in her hands.

"And then you put him certainly an engagement ring on his finger!", joked George further.

"George, let immediately your sister in law alone!", suddenly resounded the stern voice of Molly from the door, "instead, you can grab a bottle of the good Raspberry liqueur, we have eventually something to celebrate!"

Her daughter-in-law glanced up and peered at Ron and his mother. Except for red-rimmed eyes both looked calm, almost happy. Molly opened her arms: "Hermione, please come here. I finally want my daughter-in-law welcome to the family."

Bill slapped Ron on his back and asked curiously: "So, when will the wizard ceremony take place?"

Hermione nearly choked her water: "Which wizard ceremony?"

Sheepishly her husband smiled and rubbed his neck: "I thought, uh, we'll get married here in the Burrow, in addition to our Muggle wedding, but with all our family and friends, you know, a beautiful wizard ceremony. You walk down the aisle in a white dress, where I am already waiting for my gorgeous bride."

His wife burst into tears and jumped into his arms. Touched, Molly wiped her tears with her apron from her eyes. Harry beamed from ear to ear and Arthur snorted into his handkerchief, in order to hide his emotion.

George shouted enthusiastically: "I'm already looking forward to the bachelor party!" His wife shook smiling her head.

Ginny grinned mischievously: "So, when is the great event, before or after the birth of your baby?"

With a loud clink Molly's glass fell to the ground: "You're expecting a child?"

"Ginny!", Ron and Hermione cried simultaneously.

"Oops, the cat out of the bag!".


End file.
